


I love you for you

by Marvellous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Arthur, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt fill from Tumblr that requested asexual Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you for you

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this drabble turned out <3

Arthur sighed as his eyes drifted to the evening sky. The sun had disappeared, leaving the sky a dark shade of blue, stars shining in full brilliance. It was only 12:30 which surprised him. He had expected the party to last a lot longer. Not that he was complaining. The place had only been booked until 1:00 anyways so it was good they were home now. It was just him and Merlin now. Said person opened the door then and joined Arthur on the balcony of their apartment. He took off his coat and undid a few buttons on his shirt, one of his signature grins on his lips. Arthur smiled back and slipped his hand onto Merlin’s waist. “How does it feel?” He mumbled, meeting the other’s blue eyes.

“What? To be semi-drunk? It’s actually not the worst feeling,” Merlin answered honestly, smirking because he knew that wasn’t what Arthur had meant.

“Very funny. I meant how does it feel to be married, you idiot,” Arthur quipped fondly, resting his forehead against the other’s. 

Pondering this for a moment, Merlin bit his lip as he shrugged. “I have to be honest here,” he started, and Arthur fully expected another smart remark, but after a pause that wasn't what followed, “It’s the happiest day of my life and I can’t imagine marrying anybody else.”

Arthur leaned back and placed his hand on Merlin’s cheek, thumb running over the light stubble he had growing. “Lucky you, because I married a complete clotpole,” He snickered and before Merlin could say anything he leaned in and kissed those all too perfect lips.

Merlin rolled his eyes before leaning in happily, one hand on the small of Arthur’s back and the other higher up on his back. The kiss was slow and chaste and full of the love they shared for one another.

When he pulled away, Arthur rubbed their noses together and took a moment to focus on the sound of their breathing, hand moving to the other’s chest so he could feel his heart beating. “This is our wedding night,” Arthur stated obviously, looking at Merlin’s lips still rather than his eyes.

“I am aware,” Merlin told him, smiling softly as he kissed Arthur’s cheek before patiently waiting for what he was going to say.

Arthur took a seep breath before speaking, “When we started this relationship, you knew that I had no interest in sex. I thought you were mad for wanting to be with me still. You have always been supportive of who I am and respected that and I can’t thank you enough, Merlin.”

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at his now-husband, a bit confused as to where he was going with this, “What are you trying to say?”

“If you want to do it, have sex I mean, then that’s okay with me,” Arthur said after a moment. His blue eyes met the other’s now.

Biting the inside of his lip, Merlin listened and processed what Arthur was saying to him. Slowly he started to shake his head. “Arthur, I fell in love with you because you are who you are. I don’t need sex, I thought we established that a long time ago. I only need you in my life to be happy, and I don’t want to do anything that would ever make you uncomfortable. Do you understand?”

His heart melted at hearing that, though he would never say that out loud, and he could only nod in response. He sunk lower and let his head rest on Merlin’s shoulder. “I love you so much,” Arthur murmured softly, tracing patterns onto the white fabric of the other’s shirt.

Merlin smiled gently and his fingers started running through Arthur’s familiar blonde hair as he sighed happily, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and criticism greatly appreciated :) all mistakes are my own.


End file.
